This study aims to identify a safe and effective alternative to hormone replacement therapy to treat menopausal symptoms in women at increased risk for breast cancer. Women at high risk for breast cancer with frequent menopausal symptoms will be recruited to investigate the effect of a soy dietary supplement bar on their menopausal symptoms and serum hormone levels. Women with frequent hot flashes or night sweats will be randomized using a double-blind, cross-over study design to receive either a placebo bar or a soy dietary supplement bar.